Dos Almas, Un Camino
by Srta Infernal
Summary: Isaac y Rechel dos personas muy diferentes pero con algo en común, ellos no eran normales tienen habilidades únicas. En el momento en que ambas almas se crucen serán arrastradas a un camino, un camino único, deberán de encontrar algo importante, de descubrir en donde estaban. Una estudiante sobredotada y un asesino analfabeta en un mismo camino.


Ella asiste a una escuela para super dotados, siento una de los promedios más altos daba honor a su familia, sin embargo la joven chica no era feliz así, podía sentir un frío en su interior y una soledad abrumadora que le come el alma, sus azules ojos eran oscuros y sin vida. La joven miraba a los demás alumnos que se divierten, la brisa tibia sacudida sus rubios cabellos largos, con un típico uniforme color celeste.

—¿Porqué siento qué algo me falta? Algo muy importante.

Piensa la joven con la mirada pérdida, unas chicas de su curso pasaron sonrientes al lado de ella.

—Es muy guapo, me gustaría que sea mío.

Decía tocándose el rostro la chica, sus amigas la sujetan de los brazos y señalan a la chica rubia quien tiene la mirada pérdida en cualquier lado.

—Ten cuidado con la rara..

Comenzaron a murmurar.

—Parece loca..

—Puede que lo esté, creo que yo también quiero algo, que pueda hacer mío.

Pensó bajando la cabeza, necesitaba que algo sea sólo de ella, tenía sólo a sus padres y no precisamente eran de ella. La campana para entrar sonó, todos los alumnos entraron en orden al instituto.

La profesora hablaba de la antigua historia, todos prestaban atención a la mujer y respondían a sus preguntas aleatorias, mientras la rubia pensaba en algo que pueda ser de su propiedad, quería algo para ella además de peluches.

—Srta Rachel, ¿puede responder mi pregunta?

La voz de la profesora sonaba molesta, la nombrada se levantó de su asiento y con la mirada pérdida e indiferencia.

—En 1603 ocurrió la...

No estaba prestando atención, sin embargo era demasiado lista para no entender de que hablan.

Las clases terminaron, apenas anochece y ella camina muy serena por las calles, no temía a la oscuridad y no era el día en que lo tendrá. Siguió su camino hasta su hogar, pero un ruido en un callejón provocó que se detenga en la entrada del mismo, era sucio y maloliente; unos quejidos la hacen entrar y allí lo ve, delgado y tembloroso.

Con el pequeño cachorro en brazos siguió su camino a casa, la brisa era fría y algo violenta que sacude sus cabellos y falda. Con sigilo dejó al perro en un costado de su casa y camino donde sus padres; una pequeña discuta tenían sus padres.

—Siempre es igual contigo...

—Mamá, Papá, debo preguntar.

Hablo tranquila con su suave voz.

—¡OH, Ray! Descuida, estábamos discutiendo por lo mismo.

Respondió su padre, ella ya sabía la respuesta.

—No es eso. Encontré un perrito, ¿puedo conservarlo?

Pregunto, sus padres se miraron y asistieron, ella sólo dio una leve sonrisa y fue a buscar al cachorro.

—Miren, se llama Rick.

Ambos adultos saludaron al perrito quien sacudió la cola, Rachel lo alimentó con mucha comida, no específicamente de perro, sus padres se sentaron a ver la tele y las noticias aparecieron.

—Se dice que el asesino de las vendas volvió a atacar, hace tan sólo 30 minutos, la víctima fue Cherry Goldom. Espero la policía pueda comunicarse con la familia de esta pobre víctima...

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

La risa descabellada del encapuchado, ríe a carcajadas a los pies del nuevo cadáver de la noche, la sangre manchaba su chaqueta marron desgastada, y unos jeans rojos y botas negras gastadas. Su gran sonrisa y extraños caninos, con el rostro y todo el cuerpo vendado a excepción de sus ojos bicolor uno marrón casi negro y otro de un amarillo opaco.

El hombre dejó de reír volviendo sus músculos faciales más relajados, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y escupió so re el cadáver del hombre, levantó su cuchillo del suelo y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la escena del crimen, ya empezaba a escuchar las sirenas de las patrullas.

—Que aburrido esta está noche.

Hablo sin detener su paso, en el camino escucho en un callejón a alguien llorar. Entró en el oscuro lugar escuchando más claro las cosas.

—¡Por favor, no me hagas daño!

—¡TÚ NO ME DAS HORDENES!

El hombre envuelto en vendas entendió que estaba pasando, él no fue el único que salió a casar; su sonrisa sádica volvió a parecer al imaginar la cara llena de pánico de la chica y la de sorpresa y pavor del sujeto al ver que el también morirá, con su impulsivo deseo de matar tomó su cuchillo y de un sólido golpe de su mano tiro abajo un pedazo del muro que separaba ambos callejones.

—¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Volvió a reír a carcajadas descontrolados, conteniendo la risa levantó su mano con sólo tres dedos visibles.

—Les doy 3 segundos para escapar.

Ambos sujetos del callejón lo miraron, la chica asustada salió corriendo mientras que el asesino la siguió para seguir su trabajo.

—Uno...

Zack sonrió.

—Dos...

Sacó su cuchillo mientras sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un extraño rojo.

—Tres... ¡AJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Salio corriendo tras ambos sujetos, una noche divertida para Zack.

/Continuará/

Hola, este es mi nuevo proyecto.

Acabo de ver este maravillosos anime y simplemente tenía casi todo lo que me encanta, bueno espero les allá gustado y que sea de su agrado.


End file.
